Rocko's Mario Party Mayhem
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: After Pedley buys Rocko the game Mario Party 2 for his birthday, and after a few hours of playing, Rocko dreams of the wackiest adventure. Mild swearing.
1. Here Comes the Game, Great As It Came

Summary: Pedley buys Rocko a Nintendo 64 (Including Mario Party 2) for his birthday

Summary: Pedley buys Rocko a Nintendo 64 (Including Mario Party 2) for his birthday. But after too much, Rocko has a dream about Mario Party 2! Random chaos!

"Here's your present!" Pedley said on Rocko's birthday. It was Nintendo 64, with four controllers and Mario Party 2!

"Wow!" Rocko said.

"Let's crank it up!" Heffer said.

Rocko was Player 1. Pedley was Player 2. Heffer was Player 3. Filburt was Player 4.

"Okay…multiplayer mode…" Rocko said. "Let's select our characters…"

The six choices were: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, DK, and Wario.

"I'll pick eh…Luigi…" Rocko said.

"I pick the Princess, Peach." Pedley said.

"I want the ape! DK!" Heffer cried out.

"I'll be this one called Yoshi…" Filburt said.

"So…how many turns will there be?" Heffer asked.

"Let's go with the simple 20." Rocko said.

"Any bonuses?"

"What are bonuses?"

"At the end of the game, before the winner is announced, three star will be given. The character who got the most of the reward recives the star."

"How do we win the game?" Filburt said.

"The instructions say you must earn coins in the game. Have 20, and you earn a star. They don't always stay in the same spot, so make your dice rolls count." Rocko said.

"Okay, where will we play. Which game board?"

Heffer said.

"Rocko will decide first. We'll play four boards today…and play the rest tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's start with…Western Land looks fun." Rocko said. The characters came in and out, wearing western clothing.

--

50 minutes later…

"Who won…who won…" the four chanted, as Bowser came and taunted the poor Koopa. It was…

Rocko!

"You won!"

"Wow…and on my first try.'"

"This is one of the easy boards. But any beginner might have struggled here…you won with six stars and eight coins. I came in second with four stars and ninety two coins. Filburt came in third with three stars and twelve coins. And Heffer came last with three stars and one coin."

"Who picks next?"

"I want to pick." Pedley said.

"Go ahead." Rocko said.

"Same characters…I pick a harder one…Horror Land…with Wizards!"

--

Thirty-five minutes later…

Pedley won with four stars and twenty nine coins. Heffer came in second with three stars and eighty six coins. Rocko came in third with three stars and eighty coins. Filburt came in last with one star and forty eight coins.

"Another game…only tow more."

"I'll pick now." Heffer said. "Let's take a little visit to Space Land!"

"He lowered the diffuculty…here we go…" Pedley said.

--

Fifty minutes later…

Heffer won five stars and seventy four coins. Filburt came in second with three stars and two coins.

Pedley came third with one star and one hundred four coins. Rocko came last with one star and ninety nine coins.

"Darn…that was hard…" Rocko said, shaking his hands.

"I couldn't even keep up anymore…" Pedley said. "Well at least it's only one more game! Filburt, your turn to pick…"

"Hmmm…" Filburt said. "Pirate Land looks easy…"

"Well…if it's easy…" Heffer said.

--

One hour later…

Filburt came in first with seven stars and ten coins. Rocko came in second with four stars and one hundred coins. Heffer came third with two stars and eight coins. Pedley finished last with two stars and two coins.

"Darn…now let's turn it off…"Rocko said, yawning.

"Bye, Rocko." Heffer said.

"That was a fun party…" Filburt said.

"See you guys…" Rocko and Pedley said in unison.

"Thanks for the game Pedley…" Rocko said, as he climbed up the stairs.

"Your welcome." Pedley said.

--

In Rocko's room…

Rocko tossed and turned in his sleep. He dreamed about Mario Party 2. It was awesome.

Rocko awoke to find that he was wearing western clothing! "Huh…Pedley…Heffer…Filburt?"

"We're here…" Pedley said. She was wearing western attire too. So was Heffer and Filburt.

"What happened?" Rocko said.

"We ended up here somehow…"

A tornado shot out…and was headingthe the four. "Run!" Pedley said.

Part 1 of 3


	2. You're Next, Rocko

The tornado grabbed them before they could run away, spun the four into the air, and finally threw them into a deserted lit

The tornado grabbed them before they could run away, spun the four into the air, and finally threw them into a deserted little town. There came Bowser the Brash!

"Well, four little sheriffs come into this town, and only one is chosen to battle my way down. Up I will go, without one to defeat, because I can't be beat."

"That has go to be the worst rhyme ever…" Pedley whispered to Rocko.

"You! Steer!"

"Me?" Heffer said.

"I challenge you! You'll make a nice little meal on my plate!" Bowser said, throwing a pop-gun to Rocko. "Now draw!"

Heffer and Bowser the Brash shot at the same. Bowser missed Heffer barely, but dead on, Rocko's hit Bowser. He fell. "Well, that was…easy…" Rocko said to Heffer.

"That was pointless…" Heffer said.

"Well done, steer." Said a Toad. "You are the Sheriff of Western Land."

"Cool…but I have to leave…"

"Well…then…off to you next challenge!"

The four disappeared. They soon appeared in a dark, hazy wood. "Where are we now?" Filburt asked.

"This looks like Horror Land." Pedley said, examining her wizard clothing.

"The name states the truth…" Rocko said.

The group walked ahead through the misty forest. They saw a Koopa being transformed into a frog. "My wizard powers are strong, but you're weak." Bowser turned to the group. "Ah, wielders of the Magic of Truth. You have come defeat again. I'd like to see hour that little girl becomes a frog princess!"

"One…I'm not a little girl…and two, this Koopa must escape…" Pedley used her magic to turn the frog back to normal. She engaged into a magic duel. Each of their magic proved worthy, but Bowser was no match.

"Rrrr…I'll be back…" Bowser said.

"Congratulations, miss." The same Toad from the Western Land said. "you are the Wizard Master of Horror Land. Come, teach us to yield the great power."

"I'd love to, but we have to leave."

"Well, then. Come to the next one." The four disappeared again. They were dressed in pirate attire.

"We must be in Pirate Land!" Filburt said.

"Brandish your swords. Captain Bowser is here to make yer' lives miserable!"

"Turtle! You seem worthy to have your joy turned into misery!" Capt. Bowser said. Filburt and Capt. Bowser dueled with their mighty swords, one slash after another. Soon, Bowser was defeated.

"RR…I'm defeated once again. But alas, you have one more challenge…and if you lose…you will be my slaves…and the hardest of all battles…on my own turf…against…you wallaby boy!"

Rocko froze. He was the last to fight. If he lost, it was over.


	3. The Dream Ends

"I suppose you're ready…" Toad said after Rocko's long silence. Rocko merely nodded. He wouldn't let anyone down now. If he did, he was possibly screwed.

They were transported to Bowser Land. "Ah, my last battle, well wallaby, you ready."

Rocko pulled a determined face. "I'm ready…"

Bowser breathed out a ball of fire. "Ha! You're speedy, but to defeat me, spin me and throw."

"Throw?" Rocko said. The Koppa king wighed about 10 times as much as Rocko.

"Do you admit defeat?"

"No…"

"Then go ahead…"

Rocko grabbed the King's tail. He yanked to spin, but he realized the Koopa King used magic to encase himself with metal. "Ahh…yes…my metal…I'm now much heavier."

"No…no…no! I will not admit defeat!" Rocko said, yanking. He thought he felt his veins snap, his palms sweating. He stopped for breath, before falling to his knees in failure. "No…" he started to cry.

"Don't cry, Rocko." Pedley said. "We believe in you…."

"We believe in you! We believe in you!" they chanted. They gave then a gold star, which shined with heroism and bravery. Rocko felt more powerful.

"Go ahead! You still won't be able to…"

Rocko yanked. He lifted Bowser into the air. "Whaa…how...?"

Rocko spun around and threw. Bowser went around the world before crashing. His friends cheered. "Congratulations! You are the Super Star of this world!"

Rocko smiled, but he looked behind…another tornado came… "Oh crap..." he said.

"Rocko!" Heffer said, being the first to spin around the vortex. Filburt came next. Rocko was shocked, but as Pedley began to be lifted off the ground, Rocko grabbed Pedley's hand. Their hold stood tight. "Don't let go, Superstar Rocko…" Pedley said. Rocko held on tight. But soon his feet were lifting off the ground. They entered the vortex, which spun rapidly. Soon, the vortex spit the four high into the sky…leaving a twinkle in the sky.

"AHHHH!" Rocko yelled at the top of his lungs. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding. His heart rate seem to sky rocket. He sighed in relief. He looked out the window, then at the clock. It was only 4:15 am. "It…it was only a dream…I realized that video game day can be a very dangerous day…but I did like it. Superstar..."

He smiled and fell back to sleep.

--

A rather awkward ending…but it's done.


End file.
